Konoha's Amazing Race
by Rivetting Silence
Summary: Sequel to Dance With Me. Kakashi and Sasuke are invited to join Konoha's Amazing Race, which involves going around the continent and facing challenges as a couple! Who wins? Read to find out! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Icecream and competition

I had so much fun writing this! This fanfiction the sequel to "Dance with me" and it's based on a competition called The Amazing Race! In the next chapter the rules will be explained. OH! Here are some of the pairings I came up with!

PAIRINGS: KakaSasu, NaruHina, TenNeji, and SakuLee… More will be revealed.

WARNING: Slight KakaSasu lime! I'd write lemon but then it'd be rated R and I wouldn't get so many readers my age… I was THIS close to writing some though.

So here it is. I really hope you enjoy it! I really hope so! It took me a whole day! I went completely insane because I was multitasking! I HAVE HOMEWORK OVER SPRING BREAK! WHAT THE HELL! I'm still not done, so I'm really pissed. This seemed to be an icebreaker!

HAVE A GRAND SPRINK BREAK!

Before I ramble, Here you go!

Rated: PG-13

Shonen-ai!

Chapter 1: Ice Cream fun! Competition, I'm in+-

Sasuke's eyes slowly began to flicker open, slightly blinded by the light of the morning sun, but also protected by the very smile of our lovable morning Kakashi; however, the smile was not directed at him. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked curiously toward the form sitting at the foot of his bed. Kakashi stuck into his home again?

"Icha Icha Community!" The silver-haired Jounin didn't avert his eyesight. What was that the eight or ninth volume? Sasuke grumbled some things under his breath. "You know Sasuke, I notice that seconds before you wake up, you moan just a bit. Personally, I think it's very much arousing." Kakashi managed to pull his attention from the book and to the former student of his. Sasuke just rolled over to face the wall. It was a really white wall. "Hmm? Hey what's wrong? Something on your mind little aijin?" Kakashi leaned over the bed and that of Sasuke's chest, unusually arching his neck downward. He began to kiss and play along the boy's neck, gently licking here and there. The boy fidgeted to the affectionate touch. The younger Jounin moaned to the gentle pleasure. "Oh… morning sounds just like that." The silver-haired Jounin purred, continuing the pattern of strokes of the tongue and the trail of many kisses.

"You… pervert…" For a moment, the raven-haired Jounin could do nothing but relax. Letting Kakashi give him what pleasure that he could.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, refuse to live together in fear things may happen, which is mostly Sasuke's fear. They have shared his love for only as long as five months. Sasuke has recently turned sixteen, reaching Jounin early spring, joining ANBU less than a month ago. So far, he has done thirty-four A-Class missions and three orders to work S-Class missions for ANBU, never failing a single mission so long as Kakashi was there. Be it simple to catastrophic. His life had done the work for him. Except one little problem.

Kakashi has hormones.

As much as the young Uchiha had them too, his control was flawless, even though Kakashi was probably better in almost everything else. Reading the Icha Icha series didn't help, and was probably the cause of all the older Jounin's sexual desires.

"Did you get these ideas from your book?" Sasuke sighed out, shortly after letting himself lay on his back, grasping Kakashi's hands that were an inch from undoing the boy's pants.

"Hmm? What ideas are you talking about, Koi?" Kakashi teased, licking his lips, dying to advance over the boy. Sasuke squeezed Kakashi's hands, indicating what he was talking about. "Oh you mean from Community? Of course! It's as good as my manual to life!" Kakashi smiled innocently.

"So your life is all about different methods of trying to rape me…" Sasuke stared in a rather affirmative tone. "You know you've still yet to come near to laying a hand on me there just yet, let alone have sex with me." Sasuke grinned, sitting up and gently kissing Kakashi on the lips. "Also, you can't call me aijin just yet." The boy turned his back, beaming with pride.

"Oh, just yet? You mean I will soon?" Kakashi purred, slithering his hands under the younger Jounin's shirt and massaging the boy's upper body, causing him to moan. "I will soon won't I?" Kakashi whispered against the boy's ear. He heard no answer but the younger one's whimpers to escape. Apparently Kakashi was touching the right spots. "Wow, if this is the sounds of up here…" His voice grew low and seductive… "When will I hear the sounds of…" He whispered the last words, letting his tongue roughly graze the boy's ear; the younger Jounin grabbed the hands of this pervert, and pulled them out, turning his body to face that of the Jounin. Sasuke's knees thudded on the ground, as Kakashi sat cross-legged, wrapping his arms around the teenager's waist. "It's a shame I'll have to wait so long for you to grow older." Kakashi whined just realizing exactly how young Sasuke was, and hoping sex would come sooner.

"I turned around to say something, baka. Not just so you could try and imagine what's behind these pants." Kakashi looked up, a big smile on his face, making Sasuke rather very nervous. "Ka… Kakashi… I knew you were going to say something about my age. I'm not going to say this because you're right, but I think I'm far from ready to have THAT. You're a pervert with those screwed up fantasies, while I'm… well… NOT a pervert with… NOT screwed up fantasies." Kakashi looked hurt.

"Absurd! You make me sound like some kind of male prostitute!" Kakashi whined. 'Didn't you say I was a virgin!" Sasuke knocked the sliver-haired maroon on his back and pulled on his cheek, his knees straddling Kakashi's hips. "Hey! No' sha fash!" Kakashi's words were muffled; Sasuke was pulling pretty hard. In a second or two he let go. "Ow! Aside the face pinching, this sounds like a part where this guy's about to RA" Kakashi was silenced by a tongue as good as going down his throat. He followed the young Jounin's lead… or his own contribution by putting his hand under the boy's shirt and pulling the raven-haired boy in, to have their body's as close to each other as possible. Sasuke gasped at the action. After the duration of a good affectionate making out… Ahem… Kakashi decided to spoil the moment, reaching his hands past Sasuke's pants… Getting so close…

WHACK!

And a scream of…

"YOU STINKING PERVERT!" As old as Sasuke was, his voice could still carry pretty high. "Why do you have to be so sick? Do you just want me in a bed?" Sasuke sat up and turned his back. The floor was a carpet.

"Well, that too. How do you know you're not ready if you never tried?" Kakashi sat up as well, placing his legs on each side of the boy, hands going around his lover's stomach, slower lowering them to an uncomfortable low.

"No… don't…" Sasuke was stiff, too scared to move… too curious to stop him. It was true… he never really knew… Apparently Kakashi knew the boy enough to know his curiosity would just get the best of him. The younger boy mentally struck himself. He kicked him self away, once Kakashi had begun to do an unmentionable thing. "Don't!" Sasuke snapped, "When I'm ready! When I'M ready!" The boy made a slight scrunched up face of annoyance, got up and stormed into the washroom. Kakashi stared at the recently slammed door and decided to say the unbelievable.

"So… sex comes after you shower right?" The older Jounin got the response of the door flinging open and a shower of kunai blazing out. "Fun!" Kakashi leapt over the metal objects bombarding him. Before Sasuke could close the door Kakashi pushed his lover away from it and to the end of bathroom. Trapped… He scanned Sasuke… who was in nothing but a towel. "After…right?" Kakashi repeated. The younger Jounin was panic-struck to get free. He hen stared down to an object, dangling from his neck. The name plate…

"Kakashi…" Sasuke's eyes looked pleading. "You promised… remember?" Sasuke wrung his arms around the older Jounin's neck, licking his lips to stop it from chapping. Which lustful almost horny body language from Sasuke was the one Kakashi could say no to? None that's which. Kakashi landed a soft kiss on Sasuke's moist lips, holding one of the boy's hands. Entwining them together. Sasuke's mouth opened to say something, but Kakashi took the opportunity to shove his tongue in, advancing upon that of Sasuke's. Exploring, playing… yearning for the touch. The two released slowly, a bit of liquid escaping Sasuke's mouth, landing on the adjoined hands. He blushed in embarrassment. Kakashi instinctively brought the hand to his lips, licking it away, softly grazing Sasuke's silk skinned hand. There was an unusual silence. "Well…" Sasuke broke it. "Beats a shower." He mentally smacked himself. He knew what was coming next. He looked at Kakashi, who was giving him a rather awkward look.

"Would you like that?" Kakashi purred. "The tongue…. To replace the tap?" The tap obviously was meaning the shower. The silver-haired Jounin gently wrapped his arms around Sasuke possessively, who could only scoff.

"Must be mating season somewhere." The pervert laughed at his lover's sentiment.

"Hmm… or…" The older Jounin continued. "Would you like, the tongue… the tap… and… my touch?" Sasuke blushed. Kakashi seemed to be trying to push him. There was no doubt that Sasuke couldn't blame him. Sasuke himself was becoming vulnerable to these thoughts… just not as quickly…

"How about…" Sasuke gave a thoughtful look. "I'll think about it while I take a shower with JUST the tap… while you go make the bed and get some food ready?" Kakashi mused, slightly disappointed. Shrugging it off for now, he kissed Sasuke on the lips, and left the washroom, stopping at the foot of the door.

"What kind of food exactly?" Kakashi dared not turn around, for it was possible Sasuke had already taken the towel off. He'd take a look, but that would get him killed. "How about hot ramen? Or warm tea?" Sasuke twitched. What month was it?

"Kakashi…" Sasuke said, as he pushed his lover out, closing the door. He began to speak through the wooden block. "It's summer, why would we want to eat something so hot?" The boy paused… and realized what Kakashi was thinking. "You are SO a dead man when I come out!" Words… nothing but words and Sasuke himself knew it. He doesn't want to kill him… nor does he want to love Kakashi… None the less he does… so he has nothing to do but deal with it by accepting and loving Kakashi.

Minutes later…

The boy came out, fresh and fragrant. Clean as a whistle, hair soaked and stuck to his face and a towel over his neck. "I'm finished!" Sasuke chimed. His anger had left him after that. "Kakashi?" The boy stepped into the kitchen; his lover was nowhere in sight. He stared at the counter; a bowl of ice cream was left there. "Kakashi!" He called again. Before he could do anything, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Sasuke grinned. "Nice to see you too. However… if the ice cream is some kind of plot, it won't work."

"Oh, heavens no! I don't need any extra tools to sway you that way! That happens later!" Kakashi nipped at the boy's ear a couple times. In a matter of seconds Kakashi got bored and picked Sasuke up.

"GAH! No! Kakashi, put me down!" Sasuke screamed. Even though he told Kakashi to put him down his arms were tightly wrapped around the Jounin's neck, and his head was snuggled into his chest. Kakashi carried the boy to the counter, and onto one of the two chairs. He sat on the one in front of Sasuke.

"Want to share?" Kakashi pointed at the bowl of ice cream. Sasuke stared from the bowl, filled with a creamy white, a light pink and a dark brown, covered in a probably sweet chocolate syrup, neatly cross-hatched along the color coordinated ice cream, and a small rectangular waffle cake half dipped into the side. Did I mention there was only one spoon? Sasuke gave a small nod. Kakashi took the spoon in his hands, dipping it into the ice cream. He pulled it out and ended up nabbing a spoonful (DAMN OBVIOUSLY!). "This spoon will only touch your lips and yours alone." The Jounin purred. Sasuke stared at Kakashi, as he was slowly being fed. It only confused him for a few moments. Then it hit him, as the cold creamy flavored goodness entered his mouth, the spoon was put back into the bowl, Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and his other free hand pulled the back of Sasuke's head. The raven haired Jounin blushed as Kakashi entered the boy's mouth without warning, tongue violently searching around. The two released in a gasp of air, panting. The silver-haired Jounin gave a gracious smile. "Sasuke… you taste sweet." Said sweet tasting Jounin blushed a deeper shade of pink. The two leaned against each other's foreheads; Kakashi picking up the ice cream covered spoon. Just as it touched the tip of Sasuke's tongue, there was a knock on the door. The younger Jounin fell back. Kakashi caught him in a heartbeat.

"Thank you." Sasuke sighed in relief, and quickly kissed his savior. He got off the chair, grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him along. The older Jounin pulled on his mask and head protector. They got to a window beside the door, he looked past the curtains and there was Naruto, face pressed against the door and Sakura was trying to pull him off. Behind the two were Hinata and Lee? Was there something going on here? Sasuke looked at Kakashi and nodded; he went to open the door, as soon as he undid all three door locks, Naruto fell right on Sasuke. In a very disturbing position. "KYAAAH! GET OFFA ME!" Sasuke screamed, Naruto's face was a little lower than his stomach. Naruto slowly got up and received a boot to the face by Sasuke. "YOU'RE ALL SICK I TELL YOU!" The young Jounin fumed, glaring at the still Chuunin Naruto.

"Urusai, Sasuke! Be glad I'm here at all!" Naruto muttered.

"Go—Gomen nasaii, Sasuke-san… He… he didn't mean to…" Hinata whispered in the background. It was enough for Sasuke to hear it. He felt proud what with her using "San" at the end. Wow! Hinata apologized in Naruto's name. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

"Hinata…" Sasuke looked in her direction. Her eyes didn't lock in his direction but began to linger here and there. She nodded slightly, indicating that she was all ears. "Are you and dobe here…?" Sasuke didn't dare finish. She was quiet for a moment, and then nodded. Sasuke began to wander who made the first move and pondered whether he should get out more aside for missions. Why doesn't he know these things? Sasuke froze for a minute, looking at Sakura, and at Lee. He hadn't spoken to Sakura in a long while, so he delivered the question to her. "Uh… Sakura-san…" She looked at him with slight despair in her eyes, remembering some awful things.

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?" She forced herself to smile; however her eyes were slightly pained. He was about to say what she knew what he was about to say. "I'm fine thank you, and in case you're wondering yes." She clung slightly to Lee's arm, which shined his teeth happily. Sasuke shuddered and blinked it away. Kakashi laughed half-heartedly, as he folded his arms and placed them on Sasuke's head.

"Hello there you guys! What brings you to Sasuke's place!" The older Jounin chimed. The group's faces lit up for some odd reason.

"Kakashi-san! Good that you're here! We came for the both of you!" Lee smiled. God did he polish his teeth this morning! "We can't because we want to know if you want to enter the new Konoha's Amazing Race!" The two were silent for a moment. Looking from each other and back to the four. "Lots of people are joining! Seeing as… well… Naruto-kun and Sakura-san say that you and Sasuke-kun are…. You know… we figured it'd be fun if we invited you two to go with us."

There was a rather unusual silence. Where had this "Amazing race" been heard before? The two looked at each other, as if to read their thoughts. The Jounin smiled underneath the mask and Sasuke smiled without anything covering his lips.

"Sounds like fun." They said together. "We're in!"

! Registration Office (Fifth Hokage's Office) !

The six had made their way into the crowded office, trying their best not to lose each other in the crowd. Sasuke held Kakashi's hands tightly. They strung their way past the mob that was outside. Sure you could say this is budging, but lets just call it trying to survive a trample. At last they made it close to the front, awaiting the people ahead of them to finish their registration. No way in hell all of them were going to make it to the competition.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, clutching his jacket. "Wh-what happens if we don't get in?" She trembled. Apparently, this was a test of her strength.

"Don't worry Hinata! There's no way we won't get in! We're too great to fail! Hey look! We're up next!" They walked up to the front, now facing Tsunade. "Hey! Old lady Tsunade, you know me! This is Hinata! We'd want to register!" His hand slammed on the desk. Tsunade twitched at the boy's utter rudeness, but handed them a paper and clipboard that she just wrote on. "All right! Let's write down our information then! Ikuzou!" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and pulled her out of the crowd.

Just before they were out of the Hokage's earshot, Hinata whispered, "Sorry, Hokage-sama!"

Sasuke and Kakashi were next in line. Tsunade smiled, but didn't say word. Knowing what they wanted, she just began to write information on the next sheet and clipboard, and handed it to them.

"Why thank you!" Kakashi smiled as he took the paper. He took Sasuke by waist and pulled him out.

! Waiting room!

"L-lets start writing in our information then." Hinata shyly said as she pulled out a pen and began to write. Sasuke and Kakashi followed suit. The older Jounin sat down, pulling his lover onto his lap, making Sasuke blush.

"How about you read it out, and I'll write it down, boy-who-likes-to-be-on-top?" Kakashi whispered. Sasuke groaned, slightly annoyed but nodded. He picked up the pen that was attached on the clipboard, clicked it open and held it to one of the blanks.

"Ok, the first one is our names… that's a no-brainer." Sasuke handed the pen to Kakashi, whose head was locked on Sasuke's left shoulder, his hands on both sides of the younger Jounin. He began to write… on the right spot.

"U…chi…ha… Sa…su…ke… Hatake… Kakashi…" Neat writing… "Alright! Next question, Koi?"

"Hey! You can see just fine!" Sasuke muttered. Kakashi dragged his head off, pulled off his mask and kissed an exposed part of Sasuke's neck.

"Yes… but I like listening to you talk…" Kakashi purred. "Now… for the next question." He licked the back of Sasuke's neck to urge the boy on. Kakashi was oblivious to Hinata's embarrassed stare, wishing Naruto would do that too.

"Fine!" Sasuke huffed. "What is your relationship, a: Couple, b: Family, c: Friends, d: We just met and we're here for shits." Sasuke laughed at the last one. The silver-haired Jounin circled A. "Why are you here?" Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other. They smiled, as Sasuke's hand went over Kakashi's writing hand. Kakashi and Sasuke wrote it together, and they quote. "'This is a test of love!'". The two laughed and looked at Sakura, who was with Lee. They were writing things in and passing it to the other, writing and passing.

"Let's continue." Kakashi said, as he put his mask back on…

! A while later!

After… a while later… most of the teams had finished putting in their registration forms, signed and all. Now the few called were separately going for interviews.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your Fifth Hokage and I'm here to interview the selected groups that shall take on the new Konoha's Amazing Race! We'll begin with the couples."

Hyuuga Neji, and TenTen.

Neji: Well… Technically we're not much of a couple; we're more of just really good friends.

TenTen: Yeah I guess. We've been a team since we were twelve and we figured this would test our team strength. Even though I was the one who wrote us as a couple…

5th Hokage: So, just curious, do you have any desires to get the prize, or are you really just here for fun?

TenTen: Well, it would be nice to win the hundred thousand. (I toned it down a little cause I figured if a person under twenty won a million it'd be crazy) However, we're just here for fun.

Neji: We want to win that's for sure, but we really don't NEED the money.

5th Hokage: Yeah, well I wish you good luck.

Neji & TenTen: Thank you.

Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto: We intend to win! It'll be so cool! I've never been in a competition like this one! Around an entire continent! WOW! (This is also another thing I'm changing ;)

Hinata: I… I just want to have… fun with Naruto-kun. Winning… yes…

5th Hokage: What do you think you'll do with the hundred grand if you win it?

Naruto: A new house and a lifetime supply of RAMEN! If that's Okay with you Hinata!

Hinata: Uh… Sure… And maybe some decorations?

Naruto: ALL RIGHT! IT'LL BE GREAT!

5th Hokage: Okay… I wish you the MOST luck…

Naruto: That's right! Go wish us good luck!

5th Hokage: Ugh…

Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi

Sasuke: Well, I figure that we're here because it's a test of how well we're going to work together. I figure we might end up arguing over some things, but we'll make it!

Kakashi: Yeah… arguing is probably the thing that we'll do the most. Laughs

5th Hokage: Well, doesn't that worry you at all?

Sasuke: No…

Kakashi: We've argued a hell of a lot here and there and seeing as we're here, I guess we can get through anything.

5th Hokage: That's so sweet. Do you intend on doing anything with the prize money if you win it?

Kakashi: Well, the best we came up with is either charity or getting a new home we can live together in.

Sasuke: Oh, sure… tell her something else I don't know! A home?

Kakashi: You've thought of it before! At least I mentioned charity!

5th Hokage: Yes well I wish you a lot of luck.

Sasuke: Thank you.

Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee

Lee: I intend to win it for my dear Sakura-san! She's everything to me!

Sakura: Lee-kun! You don't really have to!

Lee: If I don't, I'll run six times around Konoha! I promise Sakura!

5th Hokage: Wow, I didn't know he was so determined. I think you guys are going to be some major competition! Do you have your hearts set on getting anything if you win?

Lee: ANYTHING SAKURA-SAN DESIRES! (Shines teeth)

Sakura: AH! Close your mouth! (Puts on shades)

5th Hokage: AH! My eyes! (Is blinded)

Iruka (The Cameraman): AAAH! LOOK AWAY! (Falls back)

We are currently having technical difficulties, please stand by…

Chapter 1 End +-

I kinda insulted Rock Lee, but I do like him! He's cool! (Shines her own teeth) That was my first chapter! I need reviews to continue please!

Please note that I don't own the competition called the Amazing Race! Some of the material is changed. By the way, I'm just curious! Who do you think will win? I just wanna tally up your votes! It'll be fun ne? I fell over laughing when I was writing the KakaSasu lemony fluff!

I think I'm going to tone down my own shiny teeth now….

I'll work on chapter two in a bit.


	2. Chapter 2: Before It Begins

Okay! For starters I just want to say thank you for the four reviewers!

Tomatokaijuu: Just to let you know! Kakashi and Sasuke I know that they don't argue as much as they claim to, but this is a fanfiction so I figured I'd twist some things around see? And as you can see I have continued.

Eltrut: Actually some people that don't review (A few of my friends) read it but they hate the rated R stuffs. If I do any they can't read. They won't wanna read.

To my Sister: Yay! You're cheering me on! Huggles! If you read the previous reply you'll know why I can't do rated R. Keep on your shades! I put slight Japanese in this do you mind if you check whether I got it right or not?

Pochacco5: Hi! You're my first reviewer! Thank you so much! Yes it's perverted! Cute I'm not so sure. Please note there'll be more perverted…ness along the way!

Well… I wanted to say something but I forgot… I'll put it at the end.

Please note! The side effects of Rock Lee's teeth are nearly unreasonable I know! But, I just wanted to have a little fun, so bare with me here.

Also! This one is also perverted in the middle or so. It's lime so if you don't like then skip part two! Part two is just lime that I was dying to fill my story up with… There isn't much of a story line in that area.

PG-13 stills!

Chapter 2 Before It Begins +-

Part One Kawarimi No Jutsu? AIYA!

Saturday Afternoon (Shortly after the interviews)

"Oi… Sasuke…"

"Hmm?" Said Jounin murmured.

"Can you open your eyes now?" Kakashi stroked the younger boy's hair, rubbing his own eyes in the process.

"No… they still hurt too much." Sasuke whined, clearly trying to open then. "Stupid Lee and his Crest White Strips." Sasuke helplessly leaned into Kakashi's gentle embrace. "Don't try anything while I'm in this condition! I'll beat you smiteless afterwards!" The boy warned. Where the word smiteless came from I don't know. I made it up so now Sasuke uses it.

"I wouldn't dream of it! I won't take you by surprise when you're blinded!" Kakashi placed his hands under his lover's bangs and pulled them backward behind his head, kissing the forehead now exposed. "Besides… You not knowing what's going on would ruin the fun. Ow!" Kakashi received an elbow to the ribs.

"Watch it!" Sasuke snapped. "I don't want you thinking anything like that. Otherwise it won't be when I'm ready! It'll be never!" Kakashi sighed and nodded. Although, it wasn't as if Sasuke could see it. "Do you promise that you won't mention that?"

"Aa, Sasuke-kun… I promise."

"One more question…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my being… sai ai no Sasuke…" The Jounin held him possessively again, making the boy tremble slightly. He could feel the aura of obsession around him. One, which scared him, but was so inviting for him to care. He knew that he himself emitted that feeling as well.

"I think I'll be able to squint my way through today. I won't watch any television with any Rock Lee of course. Glad the race is on Tuesday. Three days to recover." Yes if you can do the math and you don't need to look into a calendar to tell that it was Saturday.

"Alrighty then, Sasuke! So long as we don't torment ourselves, we might as well take you home! I'll carry you if you want." Kakashi chimed, putting one hand behind Sasuke's knees and back, scooping him up.

"I think I can walk thank you!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"But you can't see!"

"You'll take me there! By hand!"

"See? You even just asked for me to carry you!"

"I didn't say you could carry me!"

"You just did."

"Screw you! I didn't!"

"Don't put those words in your mouth or I really will."

"HMPH!" Sasuke pouted, rather defeated. No way could Sasuke beat Kakashi in a war of words. He didn't give up though. He began to make some hand seals as Kakashi carried him through the empty streets. There! Finished! He then whispered out, "Kawarimi no jutsu…" In a puff of smoke his body exchanged for… Hinata's? Her arms wrapped around his neck and her eyes closed, mouth in a rather unusual position.

"Sa—WHOA! Hinata-chan, when did you get here?" Kakashi was flabbergasted. "When did you get here?" He repeated. Hinata opened her eyes and was in shock in a fit of trying to say something. "Did Sasuke?"

"Uh… Kakashi-san, you're not Naruto!" Hinata blushed. The Jounin raised an eyebrow at her remark. If Hinata was exchanged with Sasuke and was in this position… then…

"OH MY GOD!" Came a vivid scream in the background of the surrounding area. Kakashi gently put the blushing Hinata down and ran toward the impassive caterwaul.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi took a sharp turn and saw quite the sight of horrifying levels. His mask was on but anyone could tell that his jaw had dropped right down to the ground. Naruto had Sasuke on his lap, and their faces were an inch from meeting.

"Kakashi! Help—GYAH!" Sasuke's face was red in embarrassment and frustration as he squinted at the person who was right in front of him. Naruto had kissed Sasuke's neck. He opened his eyes as he heard the acquainted voice of Sasuke. He gaped at who he had just…

"Oh…." Naruto gagged.

"Oh my…" Kakashi twitched.

"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke screamed in his utter anger. That was the most disgusting thing that had ever happened to him in a VERY long while. "Naruto… YOU IDIOT!" He kicked the Chuunin in the face as he scrambled to his feet. Naruto twitched, as he lay stiff on the ground. "Hinata!" He turned his attention the blur of a post, which he thought was younger girl who stood there embarrassed at what Naruto had just done. Instead, it was a post that had the bloodstains from Naruto's mouth. "YOU HAVE THE MOST PATHETIC—ARGH!" Sasuke was too enraged to finish his sentence. Kakashi took a hold of his lover's shoulders and held Sasuke steady. "Kakashi? Is that you?" Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin at the silver-haired Jounin's action. The real Hinata stood behind the Jounin. "Hinata? Weren't you just back there?" Sasuke tried to open his eyes; they were still in pain. "Ow! It's official! Rock Lee has some kind of teeth Jutsu."

"Calm down Sasuke, its not like he did anything that bad." Kakashi made a futile attempt to sooth Sasuke's trembling fury. However, this futility wasn't so futile as he thought. He was still trembling though.

"But… Kakashi! He—he KISSED me! NARUTO! DOBE! Naruto kissed me! I ought to beat him smiteless!" Sasuke whined as he pointed a finger accusingly at a poster on a wall… of some girl in an orange bikini with a black hat. Kakashi was close to falling over, as he took a hold of Sasuke's pointing hand and directed it toward the real heap on the ground. "Oh…"

"Relax, Koi. It's not as if he did it on purpose. Technically it's your fault for trying to get away from me, Minx." Kakashi laughed wholehearted. Sasuke got mad and turned around to face Kakashi, only to face a bush.

"MY fault! I wouldn't have done it if you didn't try to carry me to my house!" Sasuke noticed that this person he was screaming at was motionless. "Kakashi?" Sasuke looked around still blinded. He received a tap on the shoulder from the real Kakashi. "Oh… yes well… I'm not about to repeat that." Kakashi was amused.

"Sasuke, if you're going to argue with me don't get your attention drawn to wanting to use a public restroom like a bush." Kakashi grinned behind the mask. Sasuke huffed as he gently abraded his eyes with his forearm. He cringed at the discontent of the heat that swelled in his eyes as he massacred his vision further. Realizing that rubbing his eyes had no grant of grace, he stopped.

"You… Oh forget it, ya jerk." Sasuke mumbled, now stumbling here and there, trying to find his way to his house. It was official that Sasuke was completely optically challenged. How long this was going to last he didn't know, all he knew as that he was leaving a very conscience-stricken Kakashi. He knew it would blow itself over, but right now Sasuke needed to be alone to rant amphigory to himself.

"Sa—Sasuke… What the…" Naruto got up very confused. Apparently so was Hinata. This Kawarimi no Jutsu had gone completely out of order.

"Mou… Sasuke! Jotou mata!" Kakashi called out. Sasuke needn't turn around to know who it was. Sasuke aspirated a few phrases to himself. "Sasuke! I said wait!" The Jounin was about twenty yards from Sasuke when he began to run. "Oh come on! I was kidding! The bush thing was a joke! A JOKE!" Kakashi ran after him.

"Leave me alone! I just want to think!"

"Not while you're mad at me!" Kakashi easily caught up to the boy, what with his wobbling to the right and left. Bumping into things. The sight was rather entertaining. He caught Sasuke by the collar and forced him to fall into Kakashi. The two seemed to have much affluence of arguments where Sasuke blindly runs away metaphorically and Kakashi either leaves him be for a bit or runs after him. "Sasuke… I don't want you mad at me or anything else for that matter. Don't be so upset over something so silly and calm down." Kakashi attempted to reconcile this conflict. "This is ridiculous…"

"No it's not…"

"Yes it is."

"How can it be?"

"You're being very stubborn."

"Shut up!"

"That's insensitive."

"Was not!"

"Yes it was."

Sasuke grimaced at nothing, knowing Kakashi was behind him and embracing him so tightly annoyed him. This wasn't something he took so lightly. "You're still a jerk!"

"Sasuke… Why am I a jerk? What was it that I did so wrong?"

"Because you…" He and Kakashi were in a rather unusual disposition. "You kid too much…" Sasuke looked down slightly embarrassed. The silvery-haired Jounin twitched.

"That's it? That's why you walked away? I thought… And then… Huh?" The situation was astonishing. Sasuke had freaked out over a simple retarded joke?

"No! You! Damn it…" Sasuke choked, not knowing how to put it was agitating. He pouted almost too cute for his own good. "It's just that every time I get mad you ALWAYS make some crummy joke. It… can't believe I'm saying this… it hurts my… feelings." Kakashi froze for a minute, remorse flowing in his heart. "I know it sounds stupid but it really hurts every time."

"Sasuke… How come you never said anything? I… I didn't know… I'm sorry… I never meant to do that…" Kakashi squeezed the boy tightly. Sullenness entered Kakashi's heart, as Sasuke was quiet, seeming to not want to talk to Kakashi anymore. There was a long silence as the two stood there. Ten minutes had passed and they said nothing. No one even passed by…

Kakashi grew tired of the silence that shouldn't have happened. "How are your eyes?" were his words.

"…They're not doing too well… I rubbed my eyes too much…" Sasuke replied blankly. Why would Kakashi ask such a stupid question at a time like this? Oh well. He might as well ask why. And he quotes "Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Was it stupid?"

"Yes it was."

"That may be so."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I love you."

"I…" Sasuke paused, staring into the back of his eyelids. He could no longer open them to see Kakashi's face, to see if Kakashi was joking around or not. This bothered him very much. "Why… Then why don't you know when I don't like the things you do?"

"Because…" Now it was Kakashi's turn to be silenced. "Because I… I get nervous when people get upset… I… guess… I kind of… lose myself and try to change the topic by annoying people…?" He felt like a moron. (Hey I figured that adults have their own problems with how to deal with things too!) "I'm sorry… I promise never to do that again." He kissed Sasuke gently on his scalp.

"Do you absolutely promise with all your might?"

"Aa, Sasuke-kun… I promise."

"One more question…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my being… sai ai no Sasuke…" The ebony-haired Jounin sighed as he leaned into his lover, letting the Jounin hold him tightly. "Can I have a kiss?" Sasuke whirled around, not moving any further. "Sasuke?"

"I… not now…" Sasuke looked down at nothing. His head was just looking down. Kakashi's hands went back down to his sides, his eyes slightly wide.

"Is there something else, Koi?" He looked down at the considerably quiet teenager; he looked like a mass of hair from the position Sasuke was in. Sasuke shook his head no. He began to notice that the light shining through his eyelids was diminishing.

"Not really… Kakashi… if it's not too much to ask… can you walk me home…? No carrying?" Sasuke didn't move, waiting for Kakashi's response. The silver-haired Jounin ran a hand through his spiky hair, and complied, not about to enrage the boy further. He took Sasuke's hand and pulled him along the yellow tan road, laced with pedals of a nearby green house. Unfortunately Sasuke could not see any of this. "Ow… My eyes really hurt… How did this happen?" Tsunade and Iruka were also unable to open their eyes. Apparently the legendary medical Ninja was also stumped. Kakashi didn't bother answering as their walk continued. He had his own thoughts he obviously needed to caress. Did Sasuke say something wrong? No one could really blame Sasuke if he didn't want a kiss could they? Everything was going very wrong today. He placed his free hand upon the place that Naruto had pecked. He trembled at the disgusting thought. "Stupid dobe…" He said under his breath. He noticed a cold and spreading tap upon the shoulder. He whirled around to see who it was. Of course he couldn't see. He winced at the pain of trying to open his eyes. He felt a prick of water hit his face hard. "Ouch! Kakashi did you just spit?" The silver-haired Jounin turned around to look at the boy. "Apparently not…" Another hit his head. "Oh… I get it now." The gods seemed to have been mocking him from the heavens. Soon it became downpour and he was not in the mood to get wet. Nor was he in the mood to have any hit his eyes. Opening them was hard; shutting them tight was a harder job. Water could easily get into his eyes. "Ow, ow, ow, OW! YEOWCH! " The last yelp was emphasized as Kakashi began to run, dragging Sasuke with him. His feet were twisting around as he was caught off guard. "Kakashi! Hey! You're hurting me!" he yelled over the rain that seemed to stomp on the ground.

"Do you want to get sick or get a pulled muscle?" Kakashi hollered over the rain. "Sasuke you may want to pick up the pace." Sasuke nodded and per-step his legs spread to run faster. The two held hands and ran in silence, other than the thrums of the rain, their breaths and the slosh of their feet crudely hitting the ground. The run was very long, and seemed like forever. Sasuke's stamina was beginning to run low; he didn't know about Kakashi's though. They were silent for most of the long run. It was better that they run; otherwise they would be uncomfortable. 'Say something…' Sasuke thought within his mind. 'Say something, Kakashi… why are you so quiet? Say something….' He pleaded. 'SAY SOMETHING! Say ANYTHING!' He stared at the back of the silver-haired Jounin's head. It hurt so much that he might have done something wrong. What was it that he did so wrong to make Kakashi become so silent to him? 'I'm dying here! Am I just being paranoid?' His mind screamed at the mental silence. It was tearing him apart. "Are you getting tired?" Kakashi looked back and yelled to Sasuke. The ebony-haired Jounin nodded, panting heavily. "There's a small coffee shop over there, if you'd like we can take a break. However, you better make sure you can adapt to its light." Sasuke nodded as he was pulled towards the shop. The two ran in, breathing heavily. "Aiya! It's damn freezing!" Sasuke felt better, knowing that Kakashi was talking to him made it a little less heartbreaking. Sasuke looked down and away from the light… more or less he didn't LOOK away or at all. Sasuke felt his hand being pulled to some kind of direction, direction that he couldn't tell. "Oh! Why isn't it Hyuuga Neji and TenTen! Gai-kun's pupils right?" Sasuke lifted his head in confusion; blinded by the light his hands covered his eyes. Neji nodded in silence, as TenTen was blank and didn't bother looking… or opening her eyes for that matter. "TenTen-chan? Were you also blinded by Lee's AWSOME teeth?" Kakashi emphasized 'Awesome' because people gaped. So obviously it was awesome and OWsome. TenTen grumbled and nodded something about his profuse donation of grins. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of how much Neji and TenTen had to suffer such torture. Especially seeing as the duo including Gai wore HIDEOUS green jumpsuits and orange leg warmers that were a complete fashion don't! The fact that it was teeth shine times two wouldn't help at all.

"Some times I cannot fathom how painful this life of endless injustice is. Our old training was such cruelty to our merits as well." Neji scratched the back of his head. "Sasuke-san, you too have been assaulted by Lee's infamous White Strips of Doom? Brought to you by Crest." The last sentence was said under his breath. Sasuke's teeth chattered for a minute. "Have a seat by the way."

"Yeah. Apparently it's smiles galore. Sometimes I just want to beat Lee smiteless. Huh?" Sasuke was pushed into a seat from which he couldn't see. It was just as cold as he was. Most likely it was in one of the booths.

"Sasuke, sit down, I'll get you some hot coffee."

"Kakashi! Get yourself one too! You'll freeze to death if you're not careful!" Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by a random area from which he did not know.

"Uh…" Neji looked away.

"Neji?" TenTen turned her head to Neji's direction. The creamy purple-eyed Jounin whispered something in her ear. "Oh my!" She giggled, soon becoming hysterical. Kakashi was twitching and stammering.

"What?" Sasuke turned his head into the direction of the laugh.

"Sasuke… let go of Kakashi-san's crotch." Neji held his nose, from fear that he might bleed. Sasuke twitched his hand away. TenTen fell over laughing in hysterical laughter, more or less she fell on Neji. Sasuke's face went completely red with embarrassment.

"Kakashi… I…" His voice went high and squeamish. "I am so sorry…. I didn't mean too! Really I didn't! Oh my god… I…" His hands were shoved in front of his own face, he was completely terrified. His soaked hands shook on his lap, from what just happened and the cold. He then felt some kind of material wrap around his shoulders. "Whoa—what's this?" His hands clutched the rugged material.

"Sasuke, you're shivering like a maniac. Be careful or you'll get really ill." Kakashi's soothing voice had warmed Sasuke enough already. The boy nodded and the red stain on his face faded to a light pink. "I'll be right ba—whoa!"

"ACHOOO!" Sasuke… achooed. This was probably a small cold but whatever. "Oh boy…" Sasuke muttered under some tissues grabbed from some funny shiny box. "Craptacular, this is just my luck." He clutched whatever was around his shoulders. He wanted to see what it was so badly, and not look like he was sleeping for that matter. He tried his best to open his eyes. They pried open about three or so millimeters. "This is a little better." He squinted, fascinated and transfixed by this green squishy green material that was slightly moist but was enough to keep him warm. He noticed some whispering that he could recognize were TenTen and Neji, shortly after TenTen had finished laughing her ass off. "What? What are you two talking about?" Their eyes darted from him to each other. Sasuke only say blurs that twitched here and there. The whispers stopped and the blurs faced him and were just silent. "Care to fill me in?"

"Well, Kakashi's not in here anymore." TenTen said almost a matter of factly. Sasuke scratched his head, looking from side to side, looking for silver soaked mop of hair.

"I told TenTen, seeing as she can't see." Neji's blurry finger pointed at her. The short ebony-haired Jounin nodded. However that wasn't his concern, it was Kakashi. He slid to the end of the booth to the roof to floor window that spread along the entire shop's north wall, a few frames supporting it. He pressed his hand against the window, seeing blobs coming down at the windows.

"Kakashi… doko nanou?" He whispered to himself. Where did he go? Why did he leave him? He shook his head, trying a new way to clear up his eyes. It didn't work…

"Hey! Neji, I think that my eyes are a little better!" TenTen pointed at her now squinting eyes. "Ah! Haha! You look just like some kind of blob from Mars!" TenTen giggled again, almost like she was drunk. "Sasuke-kun! You too!" She pointed at Sasuke. "Whoa! My finger's a blurry! Teehee!" She shielded her mouth with her hands. "Aiya! Sugar rush!" Sasuke felt like falling over right at the moment.

"Coffee?" Sasuke mused.

"Oh yeah…" The long ebony-haired Jounin male scratched the back of his head. Chagrined by TenTen's pathetic degrading state. She was laughing like a hyena. "Ma… Nanda… Oh?" Sasuke looked at the older blurry Jounin. He was staring at something behind him. Sasuke turned around, to meet the blur of something going over his face and body. The thick cloth muffled his scream. He quickly ripped it off his now red face from surprise.

"What was that? Huh?" He looked up at a dark figure in front of him. His vision ever so slightly cleared up and his squints became half-closed eyes, just like Kakashi's. Speak of the devil. "Kakashi…" The silver-haired Jounin had returned, bringing a towel with him. Only one towel, slightly moist from the rain. "Where did you… why only…?" He stared almost blankly from the towel to Kakashi.

"I went into your house through an open window. You should be more careful you know." Kakashi smiled from under the very soaked mask. It stuck even more to his face. "Dry your hair. I don't want you getting sick." He did as he was told rubbed the towel through his head. "Hold on, I'll go get the coffee."

Sasuke gave a vague nod. "Thanks a lot Kakashi." His lips curved into a smile at the slightly dark shaded Jounin, courtesy of operation 'Blind People by White Teeth No Jutsu'. "Black with cream?" The older Jounin grinned beneath the mask, and went to the counter. Between the three Jounin there was an awkward silence. Sasuke looked from the two ebony-haired teammates, and sighed. Figuring that he only had one idea to break the silence, he said, "N-Neji… why don't you ever cut your hair?"

Part 2 Pervert

Sunday Evening

The ebony-haired Jounin sat at the center of the bed, as he stared blankly at the setting sun, shortly after he finished packing for the following Tuesday. A few more hours prior to the disappearance of the huge bright THING hanging in the sky. His eyes had completely healed and he was just fine. All for just one little thing.

"Achoo!" Sasuke lightly rubbed the brim of his nose with his index finger. "Stupid no good rotten rain…" His voice trailed off as arms were wrapped around his neck. The rain had stopped but still…

"Hey…" The silver-haired Shinobi whispered. "You shouldn't insult Mother Nature there, Sasuke." Kakashi mildly kissed the boy's cheek. The younger ninja couldn't help but giggle. (Hah! Sis! Poking to the face equals giggles!) "Hmm… That's cute…" The two watched the sun begin to set in silence, then Sasuke sighed something incoherent. "Huh?"

"I just said… never mind…" The teenager's lips mouthed something as he leaned back into the older Jounin's chest. "Hmm… I just remembered something…"

"Oh? Pray tell…" The Jounin grinned.

"Wh-What happened to that ice-cream?" Sasuke slightly blushed, memories of the other day slowly falling into place. "The one from yesterday? We haven't touched it."

"Oh… I stuck it in the freezer." The silver-haired Jounin lowered his hands and squeezed his lover's shoulders tightly. "Want to finish it?" He purred. Sasuke's face became tinged with a light pink for a second.

"But—but… I'm about to have dinner in a few minutes…"

"Hmm? But it's… only eight!" Kakashi whined.

"Only? I'm not going to ask whether you're joking or not because I just might get the wrong answer." Sasuke agitatedly remarked. His blank eyes moved toward the clouds silhouetted by the sun. "Sometimes I lament over falling in love with you." He smiled to himself… LIES!

"Yeah, well… You love me… I like that. I won't let you go for anything. Unless I'm suffocating you, then I will." Sasuke fake hacked with a grin on his face.

"What if I tried to get away? Wouldn't that mean you'd be suffocating me with love? Or is that possible."

"Why you little…" He tightened the grip on the boy's shoulders. "I can suffocate you that way too." He then began to gently kiss Sasuke just under the ear, trailing down to the end of the button top shirt, Sasuke's face felt hot to the touch. He gasped as Kakashi unbuttoned the first… button. "You…" He gently kissed the newly exposed skin. His hand lowered to the next button, and undid it. "Are…" He kissed again, and repeated the sequence of unbuttoning. The ebony-haired boy began to tremble, his face going pale as it already was. "Mine…" His tongue ran along the trail of kisses Kakashi had left. The younger Jounin's spine tingled at the hot moist feeling that went from shoulder to neck. Before he could react, his entire body was pressed onto the mattress. His body was pinned by the weight of the much taller, much stronger (Not so much heavier) Shinobi. He began to struggle in a frantic state, it almost seemed helpless. "Relax, Koi. Today's to-do list doesn't involve doing you…" He grinned and licked his lips. As much as he was so eager to touch Sasuke… Ahem… everywhere… he was to refrain. "You're too beautiful to taint…" The boy's face went a light pink. "Do you know how precious and beautiful you are?" Scratch that… any more blushing and his face would be that brighter pink that blinds your eyes. ANYWAY! Sasuke didn't reply; he just remained silent. The silver-haired Jounin tugged back the boy's shirt by the collar, exposing his shoulder blades. Kakashi's face was so close to Sasuke's back; he could feel the hot breath hover over him. The fact that Kakashi wanted Sasuke's virginity to be taken by none other than himself was completely obvious to anyone. Like lightning on a clear day, much like this one. Sasuke's breath began to quicken as the Jounin trailed yet more kisses down his bony back. The ebony-haired boy began to struggle, slightly frustrated. "I already told you, I'm not going to DO anything to you… You can trust me on that… I think…" Kakashi slowly released his weight on Sasuke's body. The boy quickly turned his body to lay on his back.

"Wrong again. I don't trust you." He quickly pulled himself up and tenderly pressed his lips to the other Jounin's. He couldn't help but smile as he looked into his benign eyes, making him think. "Kakashi…"

"Uh-huh?"

"People used to say my eyes are dark. Are they dark?" Kakashi cupped the boy's face with his hands, locked eyes into his for a good few moments, tugged the boy up and kissed Sasuke hard on the lips. The boy gasped, and what with Kakashi's personality what better way to abuse it than slip his tongue in? The two released and Sasuke fell back on the bed. Great… he's between a bed and a pervert. "Can't you just ever hug?"

"They're enticing… That's probably not all they say about your eyes, Sasuke… You've only heard one part of what they say…" Kakashi whispered, breath heavy and… whatnot. The tips of his fingernails and obviously fingers marked their way along the boy's pale complexion. Sasuke couldn't help but quietly laugh. "Hmm?"

"So… people talk behind my back… No wonder I sneeze so much." He rubbed the brim of his nose. He cracked a sardonic smile, and rolled to his side. "What in hell do they see in me anyway? I'm just a mop of black hair. Those girls scare me smiteless." When he was about to rant some other things Kakashi picked Sasuke up by the back and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "Well… that's a start…" He wanted to wring his arms around the older Jounin but Kakashi's held them by the shoulders and hands pinned to his own chest.

"They see the same thing I do… I just see more ne?" The silver-haired Jounin grinned as he released his possessive grip. Too lazy to get back up, Sasuke fell back down to the bed with a quiet thud. The younger Jounin frowned. "Mmm? What's with that look?" Sasuke looked down at his stomach and gave a sheepish grin, as a light sound emitted from it. "Ooh…"

"Yeah… Can you get off? I need to get me some food so…" The older Jounin couldn't help but laugh. He bent down and kissed the forehead of the smaller frame lain before him, and pulled the mask back over his face. Sasuke sat up quickly. "That one was on the forehead. Why are you leaving?" The smile Kakashi had given did not abandon Sasuke's mind or that of the face behind the mask. His hand landed on the ebony hair of the younger Jounin, and ran here and there.

"I'm just off to pick up the rules and regulation papers for the race. Tomorrow I'll come back here and review with you. Or are you intent on reading that many pages on your own?" The silver-haired Shinobi brought his hand down to the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled his head against Kakashi's chest. "Do you?" The younger ninja shook his head no. "Exactly my point there. Now I'll see you later, have fun eating your dinner, Koi." He said cheerfully.

"Oh ha… very funny…" Sasuke bitterly said. "This sucks… I'm out of tomatoes." Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. The younger Jounin glared. "Really, it's not that funny, baka."

"Aww don't say that! You'll make me laugh again!" Kakashi grinned as he once again ruffled the boy's hair. "Catch you later." With that, Kakashi stepped out the window and waved a good-bye. Sasuke did the same; just he flexed his fingers around wildly. Though, he was still frowning. Once Kakashi had been lost sight of, Sasuke jumped off the bed for some inexplicable reason as to why he jumped and stormed into the kitchen. Pulling out some leftover ramen, the previous conversation processed through his head. Bringing him to the work race. That's right, the race was two days from now. Kakashi and Sasuke would be racing against god knows how many teams. Well then again he would soon find out… and God wasn't the only one who knew. Obviously, Tsunade knew. Moving on to the topic at hand. He shoved the Ramen into the microwave, set up the time and whatnot and sat down.

Kakashi had left and Sasuke was there alone, and was now in the solitude of his house… There was an awkward silence as thoughts cleared out of Sasuke's head. It had been a while since Kakashi left Sasuke alone. Not including going to bed and waking up in the morning… most of the time anyway. It had been a long while since the time when Sasuke would be left alone all of the time. Kakashi would seem to be there. If not, Naruto would be there to rack his nerves. His head hit the table as his brain began to hurt, possibly due to an overdose of long-term thinkage. There was a silence aside the humming of the microwave. There was ultimately nothing in his mind… blank… Until…

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

SMACK!

The microwave had apparently racked his nerves ten times as fast as Naruto could ever do…

Sasuke impatiently pulled out the ramen by the base of the bowl. As he slowly pulled it out he noticed a funny tingling sensation in the palm of his hands. No it wasn't tingling… it was…. Stinging… Yes stinging! He looked at the stinging hand to find the bowl of ramen flat on his palm. Oh… so that's where it's coming from… With that, Sasuke screamed in pain and dropped the pre-bowled Ramen out of his hands, a small amount spilling out. He caught it with his foot and kicked it onto the counter.

"Why couldn't my pain-receptors kick in a little faster than that?" Sasuke grumbled. "So this is what I did during the time I was alone. Well… that must've sucked." He frowned as he walked toward the sink, grabbed a towel and wiped away the fallen contents. He gave an apathetic "Wee… Cleaning is fun…" as he sat down to begin eating what was left of the ramen. What the smite?

After a few hours of contemplating what was wrong with him, Sasuke stared blankly at the empty bowl for a few minutes, moved his head a little left to avoid it, and slammed his head onto the table again. "Oh, God…" He groaned. "I'm lonely… How the hell did this happen…"

Part 3 Regulations

Monday Morning

"Damn you!" The ebony-haired easily red-eyed Jounin ran toward the assigned visitor. "How could you do this to me?" The silver-haired visitor stared in confusion with his one visible eye. His face was instantly pulled down to be at eye-level with the other. "You… I was…. I was lonely! People like me? No! They don't get lonely! No sir they do not! Then how in shits name do you explain me getting lonely yesterday? You! You and you frequent visiting got me attached to company! At least I was used to it before you…. You… MYARG! Forget it!" He huffed angrily, letting go of the concealed face.

"A—are you done?" The older Jounin said bloodlessly as possible, almost about to jump out of his skin at the enraged performance Sasuke had just given him.

"Yes…" He said blankly, and wrapped his arms slightly under the silver-haired Shinobi's chest. "I hate you so much…" Also known as, "I missed you so much" but I'm sure Kakashi knew what Sasuke meant. "You shouldn't leave me alone so long…" The older Jounin couldn't help but smile, as he gently brought his arms onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Koi… I won't do it again…" He knew how far Sasuke had come from the numbness and solitude formerly known as the life he had lived and came out of alive. The absentmindedness of being alone had melted away, so there they were, talking about how Sasuke couldn't be left alone too long. "I was only gone for so long though."

"I know, I know but it's all your fault! You damn hell watch me sleep nearly every night and pick me up in the morning! It's no surprise that I could get lonely!" He said it with a hint of remorse in his voice. His head was inane as the contents began to pour out.

"Mou… Sasuke-kun?" the Jounin slightly droned as he stroked the younger one's hair. "I have the Rules and regulations, the title is, 'Rules and regulations'. Let's have a look shall we?" The boy nodded. "Okay then." The snowy-haired (Silver, white, snowy it makes no difference… For future reference, shut up onee! XD) Jounin coaxed the hands that tightly gripped his mid-section off and back to the unwilling owner's sides. The whine Sasuke released from his mouth was so darling and childish, that Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. "The papers are right here." He flailed them around in his left hand. "Twenty-nine pages long, Koi. Small print doesn't help." Sasuke gaped at the smitewad of paper that was held before him. The print was smaller than eight font on Microsoft word!

I'm sure that from another dimension or parallel universe to them (Such as us) you could hear this Jounin scream, "WHAT THE SMITE IS TSUNADE THINKING!"

Authors note: Seeing as I don't have enough time to go through all whatever rules and regulations there are, I'll make it short.

After reading the ENTIRE thing, about several hours had passed. What with the big words it took them twice as long as it should have. They decided that they only needed to remember a number of rules. The main one being "Don't let Naruto eat your supply of Ramen", which was the very first one.

Authors Second Note: Unfortunately I haven't a clue what all of the rules are exactly and I don't recall them all, so I'll just give you fourteen of them, some of which I needed to make up on my own.

Don't let Uzumaki Naruto eat your supply of ramen.

You must bring your passport and some fresh cloths; this is not a walk in the park.

We will supply enough money for you to get around.

There are pit stops you are expected to reach

The final team to reach the pit stop may be eliminated. However, if it is a none-elimination round, you will remain in the race, but there is a penalty. The person at the rendezvous point will announce it.

Between the beginning and the time when you reach the pit stop, there are separate tasks you must do by finding clues in boxes you will find or be handed. You only take one, as the other teams need one two. Should one team haven't a clue, they will be given an extra and the matter will be decided after the round.

Directions will be given through these clues

If you are unable or unwilling to continue one of the tasks, you are to wait three hours beginning after the next team comes in.

If there is a serious injury to one of the competitors, a medical team will stand by.

Injuring another team or your own teammate is verboten.

Use of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu will result in immediate disqualification.

You are to be accompanied by a cameraman.

Please don't beat up the cameraman. It's not nice…

The starting point is the main Konoha training area. If you don't know where that is where the hell have you been?

Good Luck.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at the paper for a moment, looked at each other, and shuddered. Sasuke walked to his desk and opened the drawer, pulled out a highlighter, went back to Kakashi and the paper and highlighted, "Don't let Uzumaki Naruto Eat your supply of ramen". Kakashi stared at the ebony-haired Jounin for a moment and shrugged.

"You might want to double highlight that one…"

Chapter 2 End

Oh my god…. That took me so damn long! Sorry for all the people who had to wait! I had spring homework I was doing in between while it was spring vacation and then I had schoolwork and then my mom banned me from computer on the weekdays. I'm so worried because I have no idea whether I have homework for day one or not because I was SICK ON FRIDAY! Ahem! Anyway! Part three was short but whatever. I just wanted you people to read the rules because I'm sure that some of you will be clueless if you don't.

YES I KNOW! OOC on Sasuke! So what? If you're left alone after not being alone twenty-four seven you can expect that!


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare and the Start

"You—you know this makes you a rapist don't you?" The young Uchiha held his breath for as long as he could. His back was pinned to the soft fabrics and mattress of a bedroom he was unfamiliar with. The shadings of shuriken were layered proportionately upon the quilt, and his head rested on a puffy pillow. The shadow of a shelf hovering behind his head, two glimmering frames, some books and the glow of the moon through the chestnut framed windows. A sharp gasp of air entered his lungs as a small amount of his pale, fragile flesh was bitten off along his collarbone. A pierce of cold air entered his blood stream.

"Sasuke-kun… don't pretend you don't want this… you know full well that I can never possibly rape you my love…" the older Jounin curved his lips around the wound and sharply suckled the crimson away.

The ebony-haired teenager gasped and turned his head to the side. "Don't… touch… me" he weakly whispered, feeling the hot breath disappear. The boy glared at his shadowed 'lover' as he drew nearer. Without warning his clothing had vanished from his body, and his lips were sealed to contain the secrets of the events of what were destined to happen. This pedophile bit onto his lover's lower lip, enough for it to bleed. Sasuke unwillingly let out a cry, opening his mouth. This was the opportunity for the man to slip his tongue through. His eyes shut tight as hands came down his waistline. He couldn't move; he couldn't breath… all he could do was whisper and cower. "Don't… touch me… don't… touch… me…" his eyes burned with the threat to release its tears that had already formed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Every last drop fell.

Every last cry was heard.

Chapter 3 Dreams... Nightmares? Start!

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sasuke's eyes flew open as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His reaction was his hand flying backwards and was caught by the extremely baffled shinobi.

The only sound heard for the duration of the minute was Sasuke panting heavily.

"Sasuke…Kun?" Two hands cupped over the smaller much paler one for only a split second until it was struggled away.

"AH! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY!" The boy was panic stricken, and the Jounin was just surprised. Sasuke fell off of the bed headfirst and just lay still, face on the ground, knees to his chest, eyes focused on the ground… trembling… whimpering "Don't touch me… don't touch me…" As he continued chanting, he brought his hands to his shoulder… where he figured the wound would be. He felt a stinging sensation as he touched it and twitched violently. "You…so it wasn't a dream…" He slowly tried his best to crawl away. However, to no avail.

"Sasuke… you were having a nightmare… whatever or wherever you think you got that wound from, you just hit the corner of the nightstand while you were tossing and turning." The Jounin smiled as comforting a smile as possible. The smile faded away as he saw Sasuke's deadly expression. "Sasuke-kun… what did I do to you?" He slowly reached a hand to the boy's soft cheek, wiping a remaining tear from the boy's face, knowing more were soon to come.

"I-if it was a dream… then… then…" he was acting stubborn and childish. "Then WHY is my lip bleeding!" He screamed aloud.

"Sasuke-kun… your lip was bleeding because earlier your lips were chapped and dry. When you screamed your mouth opened wide and that shredded your lip. That made you scream further… thank god for sound proof walls." There was a long silence aside Sasuke's heavy breathing, as Kakashi didn't dare make another move. Sasuke would have to be the one to make the motion. Chaos was not the current option.

"I…" Sasuke whimpered out… "…Had this dream… where…" His hand shook as his hands reached his lips. They were dry and they were chapped all right. The room was dark and he could barely see, but he knew he was at home… so it had to have been a dream… His hand reached the nightstand… it was moist… most likely from blood. "I don't understand… I know you wouldn't do that to me… then why did I…?" More tears that threatened to fall fell and spread within the fabric of his clothing. His hands folded against his chest as he began to tremble, freely letting these tears run down his cheek. Kakashi slowly edged toward the younger ninja, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It—it was so real… it was so fucking real…"

"Sasuke… what did I do?" The boy's cold sobs vibrated through the silver-haired shinobi's chest that from time to time expanded. "Sasuke…" He gently shoved Sasuke off of him and looked the boy in his flushed face and red eyes from crying. "What… did…I…Do?" He repeated. The boy sniffled once or twice and let out cries that only Akamaru times twenty could hear. "Come on speak up—"

"I said you almost RAPED me! Are you happy now! You almost… you… YOU RAPED ME!" With that, Sasuke turned around and stormed off into the washroom with a heart-stopping SLAM to the door. Pieces of the wooden block you'd call a door fell right off.

"Uh… The fixing of the door will go on my tab!" He tried to mention through the door. It was official… Sasuke wasn't as strong as he led everyone to believe.

The Jounin got off the blood-sprinkled mattress and leaned by the rickety door.

"Sasuke… you don't seem too well… maybe we shouldn't go to Konoha's Race…if you're scared of what I may do even though I won't… You don't have to go…" Kakashi would feel bad either way. For Sasuke not to trust Kakashi like that wouldn't get them anywhere. He heard the strained back sobs of the little Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun… why don't you trust me?" There was a slam on the door, most likely Sasuke's fist.

"That's not fair! Of course I trust you!"

"Then why won't you let me in?"

"Because… Because… I… My dream… of course I couldn't…"

"If you'd trusted me, you never would have ran in there… in fact you never would have had that dream of yours in the first place…"

"…" The door slowly creaked open, Sasuke lying on the ground, looking half-conscious. He was wide-awake though… His hands were between the cold washroom floor and his tear-stained face. Kakashi walked up to the solid form that lay in front of him. He kneeled close to it and picked up this fragile vessel, putting it in a sitting position. The Jounin's hands wrung around that of this paranoid person's. These hands went to the sides of the owner's face, a few inches from it. Sasuke's eyes widened as they looked at the older Jounin's left eye, and then right eye. It was nearly like meeting a new dog. "Sasuke-kun… You have nothing to fear from me. I will never lay a hand on you if you don't want me to…" Sasuke's eyes trembled. "Okay?" There was a slow nod. "Now… may I?" Sasuke nodded again. The Jounin's left hand slowly crept up to the pale complexion, brushing some of the hair that stuck to the younger shinobi's face away. He slowly drew nearer to the cowering figure. Mild whimpers came from a weak voice, as they were inches apart from each other.

"Sasuke… I love you too much you hurt you…" he continued to edge forward as Sasuke's trembling slowly coming to a halt, and his breathing became normal sighs. The final tear fell as he closed his eyes, letting his body move forwards. He didn't think, he didn't wonder. This… he just let it happen.

Tenderhearted and calming, that feeling emitted as the two met. Kakashi didn't move further, his tongue didn't play, he didn't force Sasuke to open his mouth. Kakashi only kneeled in front of Sasuke, one hand stroking the boy's hair. Sasuke sat on the cold floor, knees bent, and his feet to his sides and pressured on by his hands, fingers slightly twitching.

The depart was slow and peaceful. No heavy breathing, no panting, no screaming, no crying. Nothing but a gentle sigh passing through Sasuke's chapped lips. His eyes slid open to meet those of his Jounin lover. A light blush blanketed over his face. His index and middle finger grazed over his trembling lips. "W-wow… I never… you never did that before… it was… What was that for?"

"I don't know… I guess for every time I acted like a pedophile." Came a graceful smilein Kakashi's name. He then pulled Sasuke into his arms and held him tightly. There was a strange stillness to it. Sasuke's hands wrung n the Jounin's arms. They meekly trembled toward Kakashi's shoulders and around his neck. He closed his eyes and held his breath, letting his eyes burn under the pressure.

"Wow… I'm stupid…" He cracked, taking a deep rugged breath as he spoke "I was scared over nothing… about nothing… about you… I'm too paranoid." He smiled bitterly, a salty liquid spreading through the brim of his eyelids.

"I'm not surprised. I guess with what I read it'd make you pretty edgy" The silence was extended as Sasuke's every breath quivered and jumped every second, soon fading as Kakashi stroked the boy's back in a comforting gesture. "Sasuke… if I ever bug you, you have to tell me. Okay?" There was a full silence, as Sasuke didn't respond. "Sasuke? Koi?" His head tilted to catch Sasuke's gentle breath down his shoulder. It was steady, relaxed and calming.

The night had still blanketed the earth with its glow of night, millions of holes poked through the fabric, shining light through. Kakashi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he bridal-style carried Sasuke to his bed. He landed with a gentle thud against the mattress, springs gently creaking against his weight. The silver-haired Jounin kissed the boy's forehead gently and smiled. "Sasuke-kun… you brat… Oyasumi nasaii…"

Morning

"BAH! 'Early' he says!" The ebony-haired Jounin hollered, storming at the edge of the Konoha Forestry Training area. "And—and 'I won't be late' He says! Absolutely believable but ridiculous! I'll beat him senseless!" Close to tripping, Sasuke fell backwards to a maroon brown tree that seemed to go up forever with a thud. His hands grazed fallen dead leaves with a crackle vibrating its way to his ear as he placed the hands on his lap. Darkness shades his entire body with only so much light peering through the dark green leaves that clouded the sun's gaze to this figure. The boy sighed as the cool air blew slowly, marking every part of his body with cold. His legs spread apart and his back firmly pressed to the tree, making creases in his Uchiha Clan mark. He slightly shuddered at the feeling of cold morning dew tipped dark grass lingering around his exposed legs. Wearing shorts was a good thing and a bad thing. There were come and go sounds of birds and squirrels tapping and chirping on the god knows how high trees. Sasuke stared blankly through the layers of these thick wooden masses to the group of people beyond forestry. Naruto appeared to have lost every little bit of sense he had. He grinned to discover a strong breeze flowing through his hair, pulling bang after bang over his face. It did more than that, the wind was blowing away one of those "Roll up the Rim to win" cups and Naruto was chasing it around as it went higher, and higher, and higher…

Onto the problem at hand, Kakashi and Sasuke agreed to meet early prior the three a.m. incident so they could actually not be late, because if Kakashi were didn't matter now that he was late; Sasuke wouldn't possibly have the time. The competition would begin in six minutes and God knew how long it would be until—

"Oi! Sorry I'm late! I forgot to set my alarm—" The very late shinobi was pulled right off of the tree he sideways stood on, grabbed by the collar, pinned to a tree and was met with an enraged mantle. Very nice face to meet don't you say? "Hi, Koi! How goes it!" Their faces were inches away from one another's.

"Damn it! Can't you be punctual at least ONCE?" The younger ninja's face was dark and twitching madly. "One day, being late will get someone killed!" Without another word, Sasuke swiftly and spontaneously hugged Kakashi in this hug of death. A scratching sound was made against the tree, and a brush of grass. Until Sasuke released, he wouldn't notice. He wasn't about to release any time today if it weren't for the competition, so with that, Sasuke withdrew. "Wuh-what was that?"

"Th-that would be my backpack sliding to the ground…" The Jounin sparkled, too joyful of a face to imagine. In fact it was a stupid grin. "You knocked it off of me." The boy looked down at the ground, and gawked at the colossal mass of pack that had been on Kakashi's back. It looked to have been about Sasuke's weight, which I'm not about to tell you! Sasuke bent down, face returning to its normal pasty color, he unzipped the largest part of the backpack.

"What the hell do you have in here?" He stared at the contents of the bag… Nothing. It appeared to be abysmal, but when he put his hands in it was jolted back. Something had taken a shock at him. "Hey! What was that?" The boy rubbed his hand protectively; looking at the silver locked ANBU. The man shrugged. "Well that's a definite lie…" He mumbled.

"Hmm… just safety precautions." An eyebrow was raised, and it wasn't Kakashi's. "It's just my clothes…"

"And…?" The boy urged on. The older Jounin heaved a heavy sigh. And muttered something monotonous which sounded like 'Fine…'

The man kneeled down, put his hands together "Kai…" he said apparently very sadly. In a puff of smoke the darkness deteriorated and blue, orange, black, purple, gray, red and magenta books came into Sasuke's vision. He pulled one out and looked at the cover. He twitched madly.

"Icha… Icha… Interc…." The boy couldn't possibly finish that title. He glowered at the Jounin that now had his mask on. "I'd HURT you but right now if we don't get over there we won't be in the competition. L-lets get going." He pried his own dainty fingers off of the book, letting it drop in with a gentle thud. "I'm hoping your clothes are actually in there Kakashi… or I'm going to have to hurt you…" he snarled, pulling himself up and walking to the site of all the noisy people that awaited Tsunade's explanation. Kakashi self-consciously followed along. Luckily, Sasuke could keep a straight face. He found Kakashi's weakness! Finding it was enough to send his head to heaven and back!

Making it to the crash s—I mean training facility, they met many familiar faces. Including the complaining Naruto. Apparently the cup was a winner…

To clear it up, these are the contestants!

Hyuuga Neji and TenTen

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino (And I quote from Kiba-kun "We're just friends! Seriously!")

Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi

Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata (And I quote from Hinata-chan "Maybe I should have taken up Neji-nii-san's offer…")

Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee

Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru (And I quote from both of them "You say we're cute together ONE MORE TIME and you die!") Teammates

Umino Iruka and Ebisu (God knows what his last name is… Anyway both of them sob "Fuu fuu… There was no one left!") Absolutely no relation! (Iruka is much too great to be paired like that! Nasty!)

Uland Zeul and Atori Kuseki (My OC! I'm running out of characters here!) Engaged! Awe!

Shizune and Izuro Zeblin (Zeb is another one… I'm sorry! I hate OC too but I'm out of options here!) Friends?

Asuma and Kurenai just coworkers.

"Ah… so few contestants it's sad…" Tsunade sighed to herself. Waiting for the camera guy to call her to start. She tapped her foot once or twice… waited…. And waited… and waited… "How the &$ long does it take to turn the bloody thing on! What? What are you writing? 'I… signaled… you… by… hand… we're… live…'. What's that supposed to me—oh…? OH! We're… Hello! I'm your host Tsunade! Also known as the Fifth Hokage! I'm here live at the starting point of Konoha's Amazing Race! Konoha, these contestant's very home. This place they know by the back of their hands. However, this competition will show what the people of Konoha have to manage with! We have twenty contestants and ten couples!" Tsunade shot her fake smile right at the camera… The camera-guy shuddered.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Multiple contestants screamed from a distance.

"Ah… Teams, friends, couples…." Tsunade twitched, and muttered under her breath, "You stinking brats." The camera-man sent her another written message. "What? 'The microphone is clipped to your collar…' Yeah so? 'They can hear EVERYTHING you say…' Ah… crap… Moving on! These are our contestants!" Tsunade rolled the tape of their recent interviews. She heaved a relentless sigh. "Wow… I was about to swear some more… make sure you cut out the interview with Rook Lee and Sakura okay? I'll do that one live." She shuddered at the memory, as she massaged her temples in frustration.

"Rock Lee! ROCK Lee!" Lee snapped in frustration.

"Rook Lee Rock Lee, whatever!" She flailed her hand in equal frustration. She walked up to the aligned contestants. "Okay, thanks to the other day's cruel eyesore, the rest of you… stand over there…" she waved her hand in a non-specific area that they none-the-less followed.

Light conversation went on as the cameraman was counting the seconds to when the thing was done.

Any minute now.

! Any minute now later!

The rules had been explained and the interview was done. Only Sakura had say in it seeing as when the interview began, she had no choice but to put duct tape over Lee's mouth. Smiling wasn't a habit….

It was a terrible reflex.

"Alright… your cameramen are right behind you. Don't try to shake them off 'cause that'll get you in trouble. Now, the first place you have to make it to is the entrance to Konoha. Once you're there you'll see a crimson box with our village mark on it. Open it and that's your clue. Read it well or you're in shit. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded.

At last the first race had begun, and tension was fierce. Kiba was twitching; Naruto was ranting about the avenging of his lost cup. Sakura was trying to keep Lee's duct tape on his face.

"Alright… My last piece of advice; don't let Naruto steal your ramen!"

"Hey! That's not—"

"And GO!" Tsunade stomped her foot on the ground, sending a wave of rocks right in front of the teams, with that they ran like hell.

The run was quick and easy. Easy if you define it as running through masses of crowds that are cheering you on, trying to keep sight of your cameraman and running to beat your opponents to the point you need to get to while keeping track of your partner… Then yeah it was a breeze.

Large sums of the girls were screaming for Sasuke, "YAY SASUKE!" "DON'T LOSE SASUKE!" or "I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" He gritted his teeth, trying not to throw up. Those women were so terrifying and annoying.

"Can't you women get jobs!" He scowled. The girls squealed, now quarrelling over whom he had gotten mad at.

"Ha! Popular aren't we Sasuke?" Kiba shot from behind him. Damn! They were so close to each other.

"Urusai, Kiba!" Sasuke snapped, not daring to turn around to confirm. It was too risky that what with the speed he was going at that he'd start tumbling. A moment later there was a light high pitch sound coming from behind, they didn't know what it was. Soon they began to hear it coming louder and louder. Then, it came right at them. "Kakashi! Move!" The two swung to opposite sides of the street. Sasuke hit the pavement hard as Kakashi landed on his feet. Kiba jumped up as Shino ducked. Every team behind them had been stiff and surprised. The cameramen were hiding somewhere… it was creepy. A cloud of dust belonging to Rock Lee and Sakura had swept right by them, but Sakura wasn't running though. The ever so speedy Lee had been carrying her, trying to drone out her high pitched screams no doubt. Sasuke lay there, flabbergasted.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Let's go! We don't want them in first place now do we?" Kakashi pulled Sasuke up, waist in one hand, left hand in the other. The boy was still shocked but started to run holding Kakashi's hand. The other teams followed suit. They were all side by side, trying their best to get ahead.

Ino was scolding Shikamaru per-breath about how slow they were going. They began to fall behind. Talking apparently wears people out. Naruto had come up with this kind of sling shot idea where he'd throw Hinata forward and grab Naruto's hand and fling him forward, and Naruto would grab Hinata's hand and throw her forward…. It didn't work. Zeul and Kuseki had come up with the idea of kicking their (own) asses as they ran. All that they could confirm was their asses would be broken by the end of this race. Iruka and Ebisu were arguing like hell over how the hell they decided to be a team, mentioning something about being drunk. TenTen was leaning forward to see if it picked up speed… it would have worked if she didn't do it so quickly. She head-butted Neji who had been right in front of her, and that caused Neji to fall forward and TenTen to ram right into his back. They hit the ground and got back up. After that, Neji activated his Byakugan just for future reference. Shizune and Zeblin were stepping on each other's toes as they ran. Kurenai was trying to take the cigarette out of Asuma's mouth without touching the ash and whatnot. Kakashi had begun to pull Sasuke along with him a little more gently than Lee pulled Sakura. Obviously he must've drank something 1- alcohol or something. To that end, Kiba and Shino somehow got in front of everyone else aside Lee and Sakura.

"Damn! How did they get ahead of us?" Naruto ranted, at last giving up that stupid idea of slingshot mode.

"Anou… Naruto-kun… I think it's okay! We're in fourth place… fourth, fourth place!" Hinata stammered. Embarrassed at her repeating stupidly.

"Fourth place isn't good, Hinata! We're screwed if we don't catch up to them! Screwed I tell you! Screwed!" Naruto heaved, "Son of a -----! This is ---- up!" obviously by the end of the race, most of what Naruto would say would be censored, and Naruto would sound like a rap sequence on a kids channel.

"G-gomen nasaii, Naruto-kun… Demo… I just thought… that would make you feel better…" Hinata said too softly for Naruto to hear. 'Oh… Naruto-kun must hate me now…' She sighed.

In a matter of minutes Konoha's contestants were distances from each other. This was quite the long run. The cameramen had no problems with lagging behind however. They apparently had excellent stamina.

Camera 1: Hyuuga Neji and TenTen, Couple/Friends/Teammates

TenTen: Neji, this is bad, we're lagging behind all the groups!

Neji: Yeah, be more careful next time. That bump to the head really killed some time.

TenTen: Mou… That was mean! (HMPH)

Neji: Calm down, we start going at each other's throats on the first leg of the race then we're immediate goners.

TenTen: But it WAS mean!

Neji: Fine! I'm sorry… you can be so unreasonable some times.

Camera 2: Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, Friends (Cough) Lies (Cough)

Kiba: What the hell? What does that say under our names? LIES? You people don't give up do you!

Shino: Kiba, ignore that, we need to focus on the race.

Kiba: Fine… geese, sometimes I can't stand that calm thing you have that you call a face!

Shino: Look, there's the clue box.

Kiba: Great… it sounds just like Blue's Clues now… (Groan)

Their feet come to a stop. Kiba opens the clue box after shoving Shino out of the way rudely.

Shino: Huh. You're so impatient.

Kiba: Urusai! I intend to win!

Shino: (Shrugs) Alright then, no one's stopping you.

Kiba quickly opens the envelope that he had just taken out, scans it and sighs.

Shino: … You're supposed to read it.

Kiba: Yeah sure… "Who likes bugs?" You do… "Follow the trail out of Konoha and you will meet some of villagers, there you must go into the forest with a cart that the villagers will give you and search for Giant Golden beetles. These beetles leave greasy trails of liquid. You are to pick up ten-liters of that trail with ten one-liter containers you will be given, go back to the villagers after you have collected all of the liquid. One person does this first task. There will be a pot over dried leaves and wood, you have to set it on fire on your own. Only on that task are you aloud to use Ninjutsu. This task will be done by the other teammate. You pour these liquids into the pot and let it boil for five minutes. After boiling it, the liquids will be free of smaller insects and bacteria. You put the liquid back into the containers and give this to a specific person that you have to call sempai. When you find him, he will take it, exchange it for a medicine made from this perspiration of these Giant Golden beetles. After that, he will give you the next clue. Both of you will do this task. (Carry it in the cart!)" Great! So are you going to do this or do I have to?

Shino: I suppose. Very well, I'll do it.

Camera 3: Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke, Couple

Sasuke: Here we are! (Sigh) (Opens the Clue box and takes out a clue and rips it up and reads it with Kakashi)

Kakashi: Alrighty… I don't 'Hate' bugs but I don't like them… How about you?

Sasuke: I don't like'em either, but I'll do it.

Kakashi: Ah, Sasuke… There's a problem with that,

Sasuke: Uh?

Kakashi: For the fire… Couldn't you use your Gokakyu no jutsu?

Sasuke: Awe… but I…. Humph… Ah, hai, hai… You do it then….

Kakashi: Alrighty then! (Sets down his bag)

Sasuke: I'll be waiting. Ten liters of that stuff is going to be a lot though. I doubt Golden bugs perspire by the liter.

Kakashi is handed the crate and containers with the crate and takes off.

Kakashi: Eh… Well I'm off. Be back in a little bit…

Sasuke: Phhpht… More like a year from now.

Kakashi: Mou…

Camera 4: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata couple!

Naruto: Okay… we're fifth, I'm… we're not going to lose just yet still!

Hinata: Demo, Naruto-kun… I thought you were just complaining… I mean talking about how we would be in trouble if we were to be in even fourth place.

Naruto: Well, I don't know… I wasn't thinking straight…?

Hinata:… That's an excuse I bet… (Sighs heavily)

Naruto: Hmm? What was an excuse? For what?

Hinata: Ah! A-a-Anou… na-n… (Too quiet for the camera recorder to catch)

Naruto: Okay… Oh! Oh! Oh! Mite! Over there! Mite kure! The box! The box clue!

Hinata: Clue box…

Naruto: whatever! (Opens the box and… well you know) Hinata, I'll get the bug guts!

Hinata: Giant Golden beetle perspiration…

Naruto: Okay, okay! Bug sweat, got it.

Hinata: (Giggles) 'Naruto-kun, you have so much energy.' I'll… I'll start the fire; you better get started then…

Naruto: Ah, hai, hai… Let's go!

Camera 5: Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, couple

Sakura: Come on Lee! You can do it! (She's screaming into the forest from which Lee is in right now)

Lee: Suke… Sakura-san's voice can carry quite far… (Heh… destruction of eyes from teeth and ears from voice… a perfect match nah?)

Site one Camera

Sakura: Hmm… I better get started on the fire… (Kneels by the pot) Tsunade said that if I focus my chakra enough I could create movement in the very atoms of whatever I focus it on. (This is where my study of the kinetic molecular theory comes in handy. Prays Thank you Mr. Lam!)

Sakura placed her hands together, fingers crosshatching upon one another. Muttering to herself, "Kado na, zenshin suru, kogeki wo kuwaeru, tachisaru!" With that she placed her hatched hands upon that of some of the dead leaves underneath the pot. Focusing hard upon the apparent task at hand. (Before I forget, a friend taught the Nihongo that I just wrote. I may have made a mistake on usage though) There was a dead silence, as her eyes shut tight and she pursed her lips and held her breath hard. Sweat dripped down her forehead as a small amount of the brown deep green leaves rustled over the dark brown wood. "Focus…" She strained to say to herself. "Focus…" She repeated. Now the leaves did more that rustle; it moved as if it were a person with a seizure, it twisted through itself and stretched and bent and looked as if it were about to melt. Then, she sneered. "Thermal energy makes the world go round…" and scoffed. "And sets it on fire…" With that, there was a spark of light… and another… and another… The leaves lit up in an exploding yellow-orange. (Of course I'm going WAY exaggerated when it comes to using thermal energy to make fire THIS quick and with just something like this but shush! To the kids they've got no clue!) Soon the fire spread like wild water onto the rest of the leaves and wood.

Sakura: Whew… Now it's up to Lee to get things done.

Kiba: However, Shino'll get things done even faster.

Sakura: Whoa! Kiba-kun! When did you get here?

Kiba: Some time ago… nice skill you got there. Maybe one day I'll learn it too…

Sakura: Heh! I hate to brag but it takes one heck of a lot of chakra control that doesn't come in everyone!

Kiba: I'm insulted! Of course I've got great control! Possibly better than you!

Sakura: don't say that so soon there… (Inner Sakura: OI! URUSAI KIBA! I'll beat you up! Hell yeah!)

Sasuke somewhere at a distance: Mi, hitsuji, saru, I, uma, tora! Katon! Gokakyu no jutsu! (Ball of flame! WHEEEE! Um… that's not what it's called though)

Sakura: Uh? (Turns around) Sasuke…Kun?

Sasuke: Nani?

Sakura: Ah… (Looks at the fire Sasuke set) Ah! Sasuke-kun… Kimi wa sugoi!

Sasuke: Eh… I don't know what's so great about Gokakyu no Jutsu.

Sakura: Ah-ah what did I just say? (Turns back to the pot)

Kakashi: Oh, hello Sakura-chan! Lee's already started I take it?

Sasuke: K-Kakashi! You-you finished?

Kakashi: Eh… no I just cam here because I thought I got lost. I have four containers left to fill. Heh… sorry Sasuke. Lee may well be still ahead of us. (Goes back into the forestry)

Kiba: Heh! I bet any money that Shino's already on his way back right now! He's the bug expert here!

Sakura: No way! No matter how much of an expert he is, there is NO way he could beat Lee!

Neji: Safe… Naruto and Hinata-sama are on their way… we better get started then.

TenTen: I call buggies!

Neji: very well… May destiny of no screwing up be on your side.

TenTen: Okay! (Grabs cart and takes off)

Kiba: Oi! Neji! You're slow!

Neji: I'd keep that mouth shut if I were you.

Sakura: Both of you should calm down! Don't get so heated up over nothing!

Neji: I'm calm.

Kiba: I'm calm! Why say that I'm not calm! He's the one that's temper mental!

Sakura: (Stares in disbelieve)

Neji:…

Kiba: See how silent he is? Trying to hold in that rage.

Sakura: Eventually that's gonna get the best of you, Kiba…

Kiba: Humph!

Ino, Naruto and Kuseki: GOAL!

Sakura: You guys are slow aren't you?

Ino: Humph! For your information Forehead Girl, Shikamaru already got the cart and took off!

Kuseki: Shut up Ino-pig! Zeul-kun started way earlier!

All stare at Naruto

Naruto: What?

Hinata: Anou… Naruto-kun… the carts are over there… you have to go back…

Naruto: What? OH NO! (Runs to the carts)

Sasuke: Humph… Baka-dobe.

Sakura: So, we have three teams left behind. Shizune-san and that Zeblin guy, Iruka-sensei and Ebisu what's his face, Asuma-san and Kurenai-san.

Kurenai: Subract two if you please.

Sakura: Ah! Kurenai-san! Is Asuma doing the cart?

Kurenai: yeah, we kind of argued way over the board about that. He takes out the cigarette, he gets to do he first task.

Sakura: (Mutters under breath) I figured that the guy would be dead by now.

Kurenai: To no avail… sorry if it's a disappointment.

Sakura: Err… No it's not! I was just figuring was all…

Kurenai: Yeah…

Loud scream from a distance…

Neji: Na-Nani? That sounded like Lee!

Camera 1 TenTen In the forest

TenTen: Whoa! Dare? Was that Lee?

TenTen rushes to the voice, shoving her cart ahead of her. Wow… she only has eight jars to go. Swiftly running to the scene of the scream, TenTen finds herself by a lake, so pretty and shiny and… the floor was squishy.

TenTen: Lee! Lee where are you! Lee!

Lee: TenTen… Omoi…

TenTen: (looks down) OH! So YOU'RE the squishy thing I'm stepping on. What was that scream? Daijobu? Any broken bones?

Lee: We'll figure that out once you get off me.

TenTen: Ah! Hai, hai! Of course! (She gets off) Now what happened? Why are your eyes closed?

Lee: (Points at the water) I think I looked at the water and smiled…

TenTen: Huh… He can't even stand his own smile… JEEZE! If you can't stand your own teeth just break them off! I highly doubt that anyone will miss them!

Lee: But… I spent three years using crest white strips for these beautiful teeth. (Smiles)

TenTen: HEY! YOU'LL KILL THE CAMERA GUYS! (Shuts eyes and looks away)

Cameraman 1: AAAGH! STRIPS NO JUTSU! MY EYES!

TenTen: Shut that mouth of yours Lee! Or I'll kill you!

Lee: (Shuts his mouth)

TenTen: (Opens her eyes) Oh now look at what you did! You killed our camera guy! BAKA! (Sighs)

Lee: Gomen nasaii TenTen-chan… I cannot argue with you on that…

TenTen: Now stand up and follow my voice… I have to carry the camera guy to the crash site… or whatever you call it.

Lee: Yes ma'am…

Sakura: (Screaming into the forest) LEEEE! DID YOU LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE WATER!

AGAIN!

Chapter 3 End

Oh my god… I'm so sorry that it took so long! I had to write this over and over! I didn't like how the first match was going. So I wrote it over and over and over and over and over and over and over…

YES THIS CHAPTER WAS ANGSTY AT THE BEGINNING! BITE ME!

I couldn't make this one very long because my sister was complaining about how much of a slow update person that I am… Just that now I have to many projects due next week that I've been crazing over, we're starting a new subject in science, math, soon French, new book in English and after our teacher comes back PE… Well… Before I start ranting (Which I already have) read and review. Give me some ideas.

I FEEL A BLOCK COMING ON!


	4. Discontinued

Sorry

I need to discontinue this story…

It's not that I've run out of ideas though!

I've just come to the conclusion that I lost interest in the pairing.

NOT THE CHARACTERS!

Just the pairing.

You see, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei in my new perspective… Don't belong together as lovers. More so that they belong together as father and son.

It IS true that anything could have happened while Kakashi and Sasuke went training to god knows where in the break for the Chuunin exam, but there are two things that stand between that. Sasuke wouldn't ever let himself near anyone in that matter, and Kakashi wouldn't go beyond the student teacher relationship with anyone. He'd lose his job too XD.

Also, to be honest I really don't think that any fan made shonen or shojo-ai pairing would make sense. There's always going to be something standing between it. I'm probably going to get a lot of people hating me for this, but that's how I think anyway. I WILL keep writing, but I don't think there'll be shonen ai in them anymore.

I'm not saying that I'm no longer a shonen-ai fan.

I just need cold hard facts that have nothing that go between it. Please don't flame me! Ducks and covers


End file.
